Threeohone Wikia
Welcome to the Anthro 301 Wikia! The purpose of this wikia is twofold. First, it is meant to help students access and peruse information about the anthropologists and schools of thought discussed in ANTH 301 (The History of Anthropological Thought). Second, this wikia serves as a participatory space in which students contribute information by adding new pages about anthropologists and other thinkers. The primary source of information for this wikia are the pages of Anthropologists and Other Thinkers, which profile anthropological thought according to the people who did the thinking. These people are then linked to each other along 3 axes: Schools of Thought which are like sub-disciplines to which anthropologists belong; Eras during which anthropologists were most active or relevant; and Keywords, which represent long-standing conversations, methods, philosophies, or trends which influenced anthropological thought although they were not necessarily currents bound to or belonging to anthropology. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Anthropologists and Other Thinkers This link brings you to the list of thinkers whose profiles can be found on this wikia. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Schools of Thought This is a list of sub-disciplines (sometimes more like conversations that occurred over time) particular to anthropology. For the sake of this class, the most important and long-standing schools that you need to have a good grasp of are the following: * Structuralism * Interpretive Anthropology or Hermeneutics * Political Economy _____________________________________________________________________________________ Eras The history of anthropological theory has been arbitrarily divided into these 7 eras, each of which has a brief description attached. Obviously they overlap a lot, and the descriptions of key conversations happening in any given era are very reduced. But they give a sense of some of the key historical moments involved in the discussion. * Philosophical Antecedents * The birth of social science 1850-1914 * Between the Wars 1914-1945 * The Golden Age 1945-1972 * The Critical Turn 1968-1990 * Post-Cold War regrouping (1990-today) * New directions (2000-today) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Keywords Keywords link anthropologists and other thinkers via topics that were influential to their work or on which they had notable influence. These are usually broad philosophies, conversations or trends that reached beyond anthropology and over many academic generations. Guidelines for this Wikia Each anthropologist has their own page. These pages are linked together in three ways: 1) the school of thought to which each anthropologist belongs, 2) the era to which each anthropologist belongs, and 3) keywords which link the anthropologist to philosophical conversations broader than anthropology. Access the Character Template and follow the instructions at the top of the page to add a new character on the Wikia! Category:Browse Category:Structuralism Category:Political Economy Category:Functionalism Category:Philosophical Antecedents Category:The birth of social science 1850-1914 Category:Between the Wars 1914-1945 Category:The Golden Age 1946-1972 Category:The Critical Turn 1968-1980 Category:Post-Cold War regrouping 1989-today Category:New Directions 2000-today Category:The Critical Turn 1968-1990 Category:Empiricism Category:Classical Economics Category:Evolution Category:Evolutionism Category:Positivism Category:Social Facts Category:Social Contract Category:Anomie Category:Solidarity Category:Utilitarianism Category:Diachronic Category:Synchronic Category:Structure of the Sign Category:Chain of Being Category:Existentialism Category:Structural Functionalism Category:Nominalism Category:Essentialism Category:Ideal Type Category:Elective Affinity Category:Cultural Relativism Category:Interpretive Anthropology (a.k.a Hermeneutics) Category:Dialectical Materialism Category:State Category:Dialectical Reasoning Category:Dialectical Social Analysis Category:Jacques Derrida Category:Michel Foucault Category:Panopticon Category:Representation Category:Classical Ethnography Category:Writing Culture Category:Reflexivity Category:Crisis of Representation Category:Engaged Anthropology Category:Applied Anthropology Category:Activist Anthropology Category:Digital Ethnographies Category:Deterritorialized Ethnography Category:New Materialities Category:Multispecies Ethnography Category:Anthropology of Law Category:Anthropology of Science Category:Anthropology of the State Category:Anthropology of Mobilities Category:World Anthropologies